U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,631 to Gretz describes a swivel fitting for electrical conduit or pipes that, while providing the variability of angular configuration of similar prior art couplings, is easy to assemble and also provides a relatively smooth internal conduit for the easy insertion and installation of electrical cable or communications wiring without the need for the application of any undue stress thereon imposed by twisting, maneuvering or hard pushing. The swivel fitting described in this reference includes a pair of tubular members each having an internal diameter of approximately the same dimension. While this swivel fitting generally provides adequate access to its interior without the application of any undue stress upon an inserted cable or communications wire, it has been found that in certain applications where the cable or communications wire is inserted after the connector has been located in its angular configuration, i.e. not at an angle of 180 degrees, there often remains a certain amount of resistance to insertion as the inserted cable or wire “turns the corner” within the fitting. This is in large part due to the fact that the installer often tries to insert as much cable or wire as possible into a single fitting thus, “filing up” the input side of the fitting, thereby making it difficult for the cable or wire to “turn the corner” at the point inside of the fitting where angular change occurs. It would thus be desirable to have a swivel fitting that avoids such binding of inserted cable or wire at the point of angular change as just described.